1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are directed generally to windshield wiper blades usable with various wiper arms. More particularly, the embodiments of the invention are directed to windshield wiper blades having segmented portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of windshield wiper blades are available which utilize respective adapters for connection of windshield wiper blades to various wiper arms of automobiles. Thus, a particular arm may be connectable to windshield wiper blades using the adapters. Efforts have been made in development of windshield wiper blades that provide consistent wiping regardless of the developing type of arm that the windshield wiper blade is attached to.